Human?
by IAmTheNumber23
Summary: Marshall has been turned into a human because of his stupid decision. when Marshall's mother finds out she is furious ,so she send some of her demons to fetch him but he is nowhere as near strong as before. Fionna defends for him, which causes her to get badly wounded, and thats when Fionna ends up at the nightosphere instead of Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

Human

**Sorry this chapter is so short its just i'd like you to feel as if you are turning the pages with Bubba :)**

* * *

"MARSHALL!"

It wasn't always like this…

"_FIONNA!" _

I wish I could go back and change what wasn't meant to be…

"_YOU, STAY AWAY FROM HER"_

If only I had listened to Bubba; we wouldn't be in this mess. Also, if I didn't fall in love then I wouldn't be feeling like this.

* * *

_Dear Bubba_

_If you are reading this then I'm probably trying to get Fionna back, so while you are awaiting my return here something to clear up all that we've ever argued about. However by the time you've finished reading I'll be back with Fionna also with the real me._

_I know you want to come after me that's why you are probably pinned to a chair reading off the wall, but don't worry I've left you enough room for your hand, just so you can turn the page._

"Typical of him to put a happy face on the end" Prince Gumball sighed mentally face palming himself as he couldn't quite reach his head with the little arm room he had.

"Here we go" PG said as he turned to the first page of the 'diary' Marshall had written for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter better now that it is a bit longer, anyway enjoy :)**

_Everything changed after that one day, the one day that probably ruined most of our lives, however that day changed me … literally. It wasn't just that though, it opened up my eyes to how life really is and you know I never want to forget that day even if it was painful, because it was probably the best day of my life. Anyway, that day is where I begin._

_Once upon a time… about 2 weeks ago, there lived a gummy prince…_

* * *

"He's MOCKING ME!" the gummy prince yelled as loud as he could, even though he is in a cave a no one would be able to hear him.

* * *

…_HAHA sorry Gummy I just had to do it, sorry going of track again. So, about two weeks ago I heard a very loud thumping at my door, of course I ignored it because what vampire wakes up at 12:00 midday. Next thing I know the thumping and banging gets louder until I hear something brake, my guess was that my door had just been ripped off its hinges. _

_I trenched down stairs to find that my door was on the floor with a very unhappy looking blond girl with a clenched fist. "Do you know what time it is?" I angrily moaned "12:00, why?" she replied "why? Why? I go to bed at about 7 o'clock in the morning and wake up at 9 o'clock at night, so RIGHT NOW I'VE ONLY HAD SIX HOURS SLEEP!" I said getting frustrated by the end. "You know you should have earlier bedtime" giggled Fionna. 'That's it' I thought 'I'm going back to bed' I slowly scuffed my way to the stairs "Gumball asked me to come get you" 'oh, so it's Gumball who needs me' "ahh what a wad, wait here while I get ready" she nodded in agreement._

* * *

"A…a wad? I'm not a wad" Gumball looked down at the word 'wad' displeased.

* * *

_I walked back down all freshened up ready for what Gumball had planned for me, after all it probably gonna have something to do with science. "You took long enough didn't you?"_

"_Of course, I've got to look my best" Fionna rolled her eyes at me. On the way Fionna went on and how today was probably a waste of a day because Gumball was probably gonna talk about science "it not gonna be a waste after all you get to look at this all day!" I floated upside down in front of her face to see that her cheeks were crimson "y-yeah right who would want to see that" she stuttered pointing to his face "then why are you blushing?" I teased. She didn't reply. 'See I must be irresistible' I thought to myself. _

_When we reached the candy kingdom Gummy was waiting for us, well more for Fionna than me. "Fionna you're finally back with him, thank you, oh come in come in" he gestured us to come in._

"_So Marshall do you want to know why you're here?"_

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_I just don't want to know" that was probably the shortest conversation I've ever had. Fionna glared at me gesturing to polite; however I just stuck my hands in my pockets and followed the small group._

"_Here we are guys; this room has all the equations to hopefully ever stop a zombie attack again. I just needed to ask Marshall some questions, is that ok Marshall?" Bubba asked while pointing to a huge whiteboard with a heck load of writing on it. "Sure, why not?"_

_Gummy asked me a LOAD of questions to do about the dead and how does one candy piece become the living dead. After all I have been around longer that him. He then sent me out with Fionna who looked completely board._

_About an hour later Bubba comes out thinking he's finally made a cure." Any of my subjects want to be tested" _

"_What? You're gonna test it on the candy people" Fionna sounded very upset about the candy people being tested on. "Of course, it's meant for candy people" Gumball answered. _

_After about fifteen minutes of gumball and Fionna fighting I decided to take the test tube from bubba and drink it. "Marshall! That was meant for the candy people, not Vampires you idiot"_

"_So what, it shouldn't do anything to me then" Gumball sighed meaning that it could possibly have a worse effect on me than the candy people. "Marshall, are you ok? You look a bit feverish" Fionna's face showed a lot of worry. "Well, I do feel a little hotter than usual" _

"_Marshall that is never a good sign" Gumball was now worried "Hey, you two I'm fine. It probably where I haven't had my full amount of sleep" I said while glaring at Fionna. "If you say so" Bubba said trying to hide his concern. "Could you sleep in the hospital room just in case" Fionna sounded really worried now. "No guys, I'm fine … I just want to go home"_

* * *

"Marshall you should of stayed, we wouldn't be having this mess" Gumball sighed, he had a funny feeling he would be sighing a lot reading this.

* * *

_A minute later I started to float towards my house, however something wasn't right he was going slower than usual and it was taking a lot of effort to go higher 'wow this tiredness is taking its toll' I thought wiping a sweat droplet from my head._

_Once I got inside my house I tried to float up the stairs but I couldn't, something was defiantly not right it was like I was mortal or even a Human._

* * *

**Hopefully I will update tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you i would update today :) I hope you enjoy this chapter because i know i had fun writing it. Please review :)**

* * *

_I awoke feeling achy; it must have been from the uncomfortable bed I was sleeping on but why wasn't I floating like usual. Also my bed isn't this uncomfortable. Whatever I drank yesterday was affecting me but I didn't know what it was doing to me. It made me feel weaker and as if I hadn't slept at all. 'Maybe I should tell Gummy' I thought slowly spacing out the longer I thought of the possible outcomes, however I realised that it could be the placebo effect. I'm just imagining that it could be happening and it feels like it's happening but it's not… if that made any sense at all.' See it just making me go in sane' I thought rubbing my head trying to clear my mind 'ok, Marshall you just need to freshen up'._

_I went downstairs grabbed an apple, sucked the red out of it then went to the bathroom to brush my fangs. I don't know what scared me the most finding out I didn't suck the red out of that apple and that I didn't have fangs anymore, or that I could see my reflection. Bubba, you may find this funny because I literally screamed at my reflection so technically I screamed at myself. _

* * *

Marshall was right PG did laugh because he thought Marshall wasn't scared of anything.

* * *

_I took a while to notice that my bite marks were gone, I don't know how much I panicked but I didn't want this I hated the thought of becoming mortal. The only thing I didn't panic about was that my hair was still fine, so that kept me happy for a little while until guess who came knocking at my door… yes! It's Fionna._

"_Marshall! Are you in?" Fionna's soft voice made me panic, 'if she sees me like this I won't be able to live with myself' I thought trying to think of a way to make me less life like. "Marshall, I can hear you moving around up there!"_

"_Oh, shit" I whispered trying to come up with a cover story and a way to hide my pink skin. "That's it I'm coming up"_

"_Oh, shit! Oh shit!" I panicked still whispering so that Fionna couldn't hear me cursing, 'think of something fast Marshall'._

"_Fionna, don't come up" 'think Marshall think' I thought while pacing. "Why?" Fionna now sounded annoyed. "Um… I'M NAKED!" _

"_AHH YOU SHOULD OF SAID" when Fionna said that I could tell that she was blushing._

_About 10 minutes later, I couldn't think of anything that could possibly make me look like a vampire again, so I thought I should just tell her. "ok, Fionna there's something I've gotta tell and show you" I said while walking down the stairs, "is it mathematical?"_

"_Um… yeah I guess"_

"_Cool, show me show me!" I sighed 'this isn't going to be easy' "ok, let's just say, Fionna you're not the last of the Humans at this moment"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean that um"_

"_Marshall tell me, I need to know If there are other Humans or not" right at this moment she grabbed hold of my shoulders and was shacking me so much that I felt like my brain was just going to jump out of my head. "F-FI, stop shaking me!" I raised my voice because in my head I didn't know if I was speaking loud or not. "Oh, sorry I just really want to know if-" Fionna stopped talking and that's when she probably realised that I wasn't a vampire anymore. "Marshall, you feel incredibly hotter than usual"_

"_I know"_

"_You're a- a h-human" Fionna had now placed her hand over her mouth; she tried to hide her blush too. "Fi, I- I'd like to thank you for calling me hot earlier" I smirked trying to change the awkward subject. "THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE JOKING!" Fionna embarrassedly shouted. "Wait a minute, you can go out in the sun and have normal food"_

"_I never thought of that"_

"_Well I've got to teach you the life of a Human!" Fionna sounded more excited than I was 'wait I'm not excited, am I?'_

_Half an hour later, me and Fionna were at her place telling Cake about what happened to me. She looked as shocked as I was when I first saw my reflection. "You know what Cake you should make Marshall one of your famous bacon pancakes" Fionna suggested "Sure honey buns"_

"_Um, you really don't have to I-" _

"_Yeah, she does" Fionna interrupted me while having the biggest smile on her face 'I love that smile, wait WHAT?' For some reason I couldn't say no to her, but when I couldn't say anything I had Fionna and Cake laughing at me. "Is there something on my face?"_

"_Yes" laughed Fionna and Cake in unison, "What? Where?" I said wiping my face trying to get whatever was on my face off, however this just made them laugh harder. "WHAT IS IT?" I was really starting to get annoyed, "Silly, you're just making it worse" Fionna said with the cutest smile I've ever seen 'WHAT AM I THINKING?' " On your face is the most reddest blush I have ever seen" Fionna said this and I felt my now beating heart beat faster so I put my hand up to my chest to hopefully stop the thumping but it wouldn't slow down. "I'll leave you two alone while I'll make the pancakes"_

"_Ok, Cake" Fionna shouted to Cake who was now in the other room "something is wrong with me Fi, there is this pain in my chest and it just keeps getting faster"_

"_Umm… don't worry about it, it will go away" Fionna cheeks were red again 'was it something I said'. "Anyway how does it feel to be touched by the sun?"_

"_at first I thought I was going to burn to death ,but I loved it once I knew that it couldn't kill me!" I sounded excited to be Human 'I could get use to this'._

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon; probably this week :)**


End file.
